Forbidden Love
by DJxBlueDemonx
Summary: "You Wondered How You'd Make it Through. I Wondered What Was Wrong With You. Because How Could You Give Your Love To Someone Else, Yet Share Your Dreams With Me? Sometimes The Very Thing You're Looking For, Is The One Thing You Can't See." Very Detailed Smutty Love. Not for Young Readers. Sorry Kids :P Told in First Person/ Characters point of View.
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge: Where We Belong_

 _Several long months after the battle with Giovanni had went by. City to city seems not right for us. I don't want to live in shadows but where else can we go? What if returning back to Mt. Quena is going to be another disaster? Meowthtwo and Pikachutwo and all the other clone pokemon understand the struggle. I settle down to stop at a near by forest and look at my fellow clone pokemons. They look sad, I know the feeling but what else can I do? Pikachutwo comes next to me, "Are you ok?" I look at him nodding my head no._

 _"How long can we keep running?" I ask him. Pikachutwo, I watched his eyes tear up, "…I don't know Mewtwo. We're with you where every you take us."_

 _The others had such faith in me; I protect them from harm and if Mt. Quena was our only option than that's where I'm taking them._

 _"Follow!" Using my psychic power we went on our way._

 _The sun had set; darkness overcame us by the time we reached our once beautiful home. The lake that was once here was still underneath us. After I had erased those memories of the ones who tried to destroy this place, I can now restore this place back to its natural beauty. I had enough energy to restore what was once lost._

 _And there Mt. Quena appeared. Everything just the way it use to be. Pikachutwo angrily disagree, "Why mewtwo?! We are just putting ourselves in danger again." I didn't argue back but calmly I explained, "We'll just have to be cautious this time. Understand why I brought us back here. Months we searched and we could not find where we felt we belonged. This place is rightfully ours and we do all that we can to protect it." Meowthtwo spoke up, "I support your decision Mewtwo."_

 _"Thank you. Now maybe we all should try to get some sleep. I'm retiring to the cave, be safe and goodnight I'll see all in the morning." Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo both hugged my leg. I watched as they settled down in the grass to drift off to sleep. They truly are good friends to me and have always been at my side. Such feelings I'll never understand. I never express my feelings to anyone, but I care for every pokemon as an individual._

 _I entered into my cave and it was the same just the way before. My bed made of soft green grass laid neatly in a pile. I lay down and starred out the window above me. The moon and stars shined so brightly. This always made me feel calm and serene. Slowly I could feel my eyes drifting shut. I wasn't going to fight to stay awake any longer. Closing my eyes to the soft sound of the wind outside._

 _My dreams quickly came about, water surrounded all around taking me underneath. I closed my eyes; slowly… very slowly I was falling… I didn't know where I was but it was so calm. I felt something warm hug itself around me, "Don't open your eyes." Its tells me," Just let me hold you." I wasn't scared I knew this familiar voice._

 _"Mew…?" I feel her lips touch mine, "Don't be afraid Mewtwo… I'm here for you." I wanted to reject her touch to push her away…these emotions I just don't understand. She held my lips what seem like forever… I didn't return it. I open my eyes to see her sparkling blue eyes stare into mine._

 _"I'm sorry Mew…I can't" I turn away from her, to not see the hurt on her face. She holds me, "Don't apologize. I understand. I'm glad you're okay Mewtwo." Her voice sounds so far away, "Don't go." I try to reach for her but her presence is nowhere near._

 _"Bye Mewtwo."_

 _"Please don't go."_

 _"Take care of yourself… Know that I love you."_

 _She disappears._

 _"Mew!" I wake myself up in a panic sitting up starring all around the cave. My dreams have always felt real, so calm and relaxing. Water taking me in filling my senses, I feel so alive but when I felt her presence I didn't want to let her go. Why must I feel this way? Her words so emotional, … than telling me she loves me. I don't understand love. I wanted nothing of this feeling…but her warmth overwhelmed me… taking me. When she disappeared from me I cried out but only to fade the dream away. I lay back down taking in deep breaths. Again, I felt my eyes closing. I turned to my side and fell right back asleep._

 _The rest of the night I didn't dream. Complete silence surrounded me until morning sunrise._

* * *

 _"Mewtwo!"_

 _I hear pikachutwo shouting from outside the cave, immediately I rush off my bed and out the cave to see what the problem was, but there was nothing to worry about he just wanted to share some berries with me. I politely rejected his offer and walked on over to the top of the hill to sit and stare at the sunrise. I have always admired the beautiful things around here._

 _Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo join me, "You doing okay?" they both ask, "I assure you both, everything okay." Pikachutwo tugs at my paw, "Please tell us… we know for these past several months you haven't been sleeping well. You've been talking in your sleep Mewtwo."_

 _I can't say I've been thinking about mew. Looking at them both, "Please don't worry. Go enjoy your day." They leave my side and continue on eating the berries. Kindly Pikachutwo left me a few but I didn't bother to touch them. My mind was to focus on my dream lastnight. Mew, I felt the pain in her voice. I knew deep down she wanted to tell me her feelings but I shut her out, turning away wanting not to hear it. When she parted away from me I tried to reach for her… try to apologize…pull her into my arms, I couldn't it was too late. I feel that was her last visit to me in my dreams._

 _Closely I kept my eyes on the Clone Pokemon watching from above the hill. No sign of danger. Clear beautiful day so far. Yet, I couldn't imagine what today could bring, Mt. Quena with it random weather conditions, nothing out of the ordinary._


	2. Chapter 1: Sorry

I read over Chapter 1 and again I felt it's missing something or its just not lengthy enough. So I'm sorry for deleting just need a little more time with it.


End file.
